I knew I loved you
by harrysgirl2390
Summary: Hermione and Harry love each other but keep it from ron at first


Chapter 1-Hermione's POV  
  
As Hermione packs her things for tomorrow she thinks to herself 'When I see Harry I tell will him. I can't believe I was so stupid last year. Why couldn't I just tell him when I had the chance? Now he is probably gonna think I hate him. Now he's probably gonna go out with that slut Beth-Ann Davis. And if that happens then I will never have a chance with him. I have just screwed all my chances with him.' She finished packing and plopped down on her bed and fell asleep.  
2 1/2 hrs. later..  
  
"Hermione!" shouted her mother "you've got an owl, and dinner is almost ready." "Ok. Thanks mom." She rushed downstairs to get her letter. Then she ran upstairs to read the letter. Thinking to herself she said 'I hope it's from Harry.' And to her surprise it was. It was a letter asking her if it would be alright if stay at her house until tomorrow. She was so happy. She asked her mom if it was ok and she said yes. So Hermione went to room and wrote back to Harry saying it was ok.  
  
Chapter 2-Harry's POV  
  
Harry had everything packed up and ready to go. He was waiting for Hermione's reply he was hoping that her mom had said yes. He was gonna die if had to stay here one more day because the Dursleys were worse than ever. Then and owl came with Hermione's reply. The letter said, "Dear Harry, I asked my mom if you could stay here and she said yes. We will be here 5 minutes after you get the letter. Be ready. Signed, Hermione P.S. I have something to tell you when we get to my house." Harry thought to himself 'Hmmm. I wonder what she has to tell me. Probably that I will never have a chance with her, even though I would die for her.' 5 minutes later Hermione and her mom arrived they were on their way to Hermione's house.  
  
Chapter 3-The Arrival  
As everyone entered the house Hermione's mom asked Harry if he was hungry. "Not really." he said. "Well if you need anything just tell Hermione and it will get taken care of." said Mrs. Granger. "Well  
  
Hermione, show Harry his room and then you two can go and talk with each other. I'm going to bed. Good night Harry. Good night Hermione." said Mrs. Granger "Good night mom." said Hermione. " Good night Mrs. Granger." Harry said. "Well I'd better show you your room before we do anything else." Hermione said "Ok" Harry said. So Hermione led Harry to his room and let him unpack and change. Then they went into her to talk and catch up and talk about their boring summers.  
Chapter 4- The Confessions  
  
Harry's POV 'God, she is being so nice to me and I can't hardly even say ok to her. I am so dumb. Oh well. I'll just unpack and change and I'll tell her how I feel. No matter how much it hurts me, or her.' Harry thought.  
  
Hermione's POV 'Oh my god! He really doesn't like me. I don't know what I was thinking. Me. Having a chance with Harry Potter. I mean that's just crazy. Oh well. I'll just change and let him know how I feel. Whether he likes it or not.' Hermione thought.  
  
Back in reality- 5 minutes later  
  
Hermione's thoughts swirled around her when all of a sudden there was a knock on her door. 'Omg he's here!' thought Hermione. "Umm. Hold on a minute." She told Harry "All right." He said. One minute later Hermione said, "Come in Harry. I have something to tell you." "Ok." He said, "I do too. But you can go first. Mine is too embarrassing." "Are you sure Harry? Mine is embarrassing too" "Yes I'm sure  
  
Hermione." "Ok Harry. Here goes." ' I have to do this.' She thought to herself. "Harry, I love you." There she finally said it. It was finally off her chest. Harry's mind was racing. She did love him. Hermione's voice awoke him from his daydream "Harry. Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Hermione asked. "Oh. Yeah there was. Hermione I'm madly in love with you. I have been since the day I met you. I love your pretty smile, hair, and intelligence. Hermione?" "Yes Harry? "Would you like to go out with me?" "Oh yes Harry. Yes. I would go out with you anytime." Then they leaned in to kiss eachother. For the next 5 minutes they did nothing but kiss.  
Chapter 5-The trip to Hogwarts "Hermione I'm so happy that you said yes to go out with me. I thought that you hated me." Harry told her. "Oh no, Harry I could never hate you. I thought you were never gonna like me for more than a friend. As a matter of fact I thought that you were gonna go out with Beth-Ann." Hermione said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. " Oh honey. Don't cry. I'm here. I would never go out with her." Harry said to Hermione to comfort her. And a smile began show on her face. " That's better Hermione." Harry said and he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. 5 minutes later Ron came in and sat down across from them and asked them "What's up? How was your summer guys?" As soon as Ron walked in to the car that they were in Harry and Hermione separated as quickly as possible so Ron wouldn't see them together. "How do you think mine was Ron?" Harry asked. "Oh yeah. You're right. You are stuck with muggles." Ron said. "How 'bout you Hermione?" "Boring." She said. "Same here." Ron said. 


End file.
